<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Got a funny feeling here (does this mean I have this) by sammyspreadyourwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636063">Got a funny feeling here (does this mean I have this)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings'>sammyspreadyourwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Prompts [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brian May's 1974 Hepatitis Diagnosis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Sick Brian May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger worries about Brian's health as they fly back to the United Kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queen Prompts [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Got a funny feeling here (does this mean I have this)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/gifts">epherians</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A really quick thing spawned by a conversation with Ephy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roger pushes Brian’s curls out of his face. They’re matted down with sweat from the fever that he is still inevitably still running. Brian is awake, or at least his eyes are open, but they’ve been focused on the seat in front of them for the past twenty minutes.</p><p>The plane shakes and Brian let out a tiny gasp and curls around his middle. Roger strokes down his arm, ignoring the warmth radiating from it. He doesn’t know how they missed Brian getting this sick – or even how Brian was able to function with this kind of illness building in the background. It makes his stomach turn.</p><p>He leans back against the seat and closes his eyes. The medic that they had called hadn’t been very helpful or hopeful about Brian’s condition, especially when they noticed the yellowing in his eyes and on his fingertips. Roger knows that it has something to do with his liver – and last he checked that was important to survival.</p><p>God, could Brian just die in his lap right now?</p><p>Roger shakes his head viciously. No. Bri is going to make it back to the U.K. and get to a hospital and they’ll fix him and he’ll be back to being their stubborn guitarist within the month. There are only six more hours left in the flight.</p><p>Brian groans and turns his head to Roger. He perks up because Brian’s eyes don’t look as hazy as they have been. Although, if Roger had to guess he is still far from lucid. His fever must be dangerously high.</p><p>“Fred,” he calls urgently.</p><p>Freddie jumps awake, looking down at the sick form of their guitarist, “what’s happening?”</p><p>“Do you think you can get some ice for us?” Roger says, “he is getting warmer and needs to stay hydrated.”</p><p>He hopes that the ice does a better job than trying to force liquid water down Brian’s throat. The guitarist’s shirt is still covered with more than half of the water. Roger pushes his hand through the curls again. Brian hums and pushes into him.</p><p>It makes him smile faintly.</p><p>“Roggie?” Brian whispers.</p><p>“Hey, yeah, I’m here.”</p><p>Brian shakes his head and moves sluggishly but with more energy than Roger has seen from him since border the plane. He grips Brian’s shoulders to keep him from tumbling off their seat but it only makes him fight harder.</p><p>“I’m here Bri, it’s me. Roggie.”</p><p>It makes Brian still and his hazel eyes blink up to him, but they quickly fill with tears. Roger looks to John who is watching with his lips pressed together and looking as though he is the one that is going to cry. He looks back down at Brian.</p><p>“Want Roggie,” he slurs.</p><p>“You’ve got him. Right here, love.”</p><p>He stops at the endearment, but Brian’s struggling has lessened and is blinking up at him.</p><p>“Roggie?”</p><p>“Here,” Roger coos again, he places his hand against Brian’s flushed cheek, “right here.”</p><p>“He promised,” Brian says.</p><p>“I know, love. I’m right here. As I said, I’m not going to leave your side.”</p><p>Brian smiles slightly and turns so that his face is pressed into Roger’s stomach. He reaches down to grab Brian’s hand – the one that doesn’t feel like a million degrees. Brian wraps around it, his thumb stroking automatically.</p><p>“Rog,” he says before dropping off.</p><p>Roger panics for a second at Brian’s sudden limpness and places two fingers against his pulse point in his throat. It's fast but strong and he lets out a long breath. He leans his head back against the seat again and looks up to the ceiling.</p><p>It would be a lie to himself – which he tries to avoid – to say that he hadn’t been aware of his feelings moving away from a purely platonic relationship with Brian. He thought it might be something like he has with Freddie, the kind of love that is all-encompassing but rarely romantic. Now he sees that he was wrong.</p><p>The type of love he feels for Brian is all-encompassing and completely romantic. Roger wants to kiss Brian and settle into domestic bliss with him. He looks back down at Brian who looks a little more yellow than he had a few minutes ago but more peaceful now that he is asleep.</p><p>“You can’t die on me,” Roger whispers, “I’ve got something I want to tell you. So our promise goes both ways, yeah?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>